tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Discarded chapters; Prologue
A Diamond in the Rough. note, all italic text symbolizes the native language of the aliens. ---- A quiet twilight hung over Tokyo city, the brisk autumn air looming through the streets. The breeze ached with a tense aura, and the streets were eerily quiet. A rush of pink, and black fur came dashing to and fro, breaking the silence followed by the giant clawed paws of a monstrous beast. The Mews were at it again, fighting with their ever determined enemies, the Aliens. This was the first fight they had fought in a long while, and a particularly heated battle as well. The aliens had conjured up a huge Chimera beast from a stray alley cat, and struggled with the Mews for the Mew Aqua which was hidden somewhere in the vicinity. The people of the city cowered in their homes and buildings, hiding from the horrific sight of the Chimera Anima "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" A familiar voice echoed through the allies and streets, the voice of Mew Ichigo, leader of the Mews. Yet the Chimera Anima pressed on, she had missed her chance by the slightest moment. In an instant the Chimera Anima had her in its claws, the other Mews struggling to keep up. "Ribbon Mint Arrow!" The announcement of Mew Mint's attack bounced off the walls of the nearby buildings and likewise the attack bounced right off the Chimera Anima. "Ichigo Onii-San! Watch out for its claws na no da!" The childish Mew shouted in alarm as a set of lethally sharp claws hurled in her direction. She had warned her too late, Mew Ichigo was thrown across the street and into a tree a ways down. Branches and twigs snapped and cracked as she disappeared into the leafy branches of the tree "What a shame to see such a pretty face go to waste. Go Chimera Anima!" The tones in this voice mocked and teased, and the Chimera launched yet another merciless attack. Its claws ripped and tore into the tree, missing Ichigo. Orange leaves scattered everywhere and the tree's bark bore new scars down its trunk. "Now you see, Ganache, the process is simple. First we must annihilate Earth's defenders, the Mew Mews, and then we can take this planet for our own," Pai stated. Pai had been using this opportunity to explain to the very unwilling young alien what their assignment was, and how it was to be carried out. "No, I can't this isn't..." He cringed as the Mews were once again battered by the monster sized cat. "No! I won't let this happen!" Ganache rushed out into the crossroads and caught the Chimera Anima unawares, giving the Mews enough of a gap between attacks to finish off the creature. The other aliens made a mad dash to stop him, in vain. "Ganache you fool!" Kisshu rasped in rage as he watched his hard work go to waste. He tackled Ganache off the beast, but it was already too late "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" As the attack was launched the creature let out a horrific cry as the parasite alien was knocked from it. The little alley cat left behind hissed and fled, tail puffed up like a balloon. "We were so close, you idiot! We couldn't have beat them finally if you hadn't done that!" Kisshu's face was almost tomato red instead of its normal pale color. "At what cost? There has to be a better way to revive our home without killing the current inhabitants." Ganache hissed out of bared teeth. "This is the will of Deep Blue, Ganache, not ours. You have delayed us even further. What about our peop-?" Pai repeated from his earlier explanation. Ganache interrupted. "You think I don't know that already? Well what if he was wrong? What then? If we destroy the humans will it destroy the ecosystem here too? They've been a part of it for hundreds of years it will cause havoc. The creatures of this planet will also die." ''"We almost had them and you ruined it! Rrrah!" ''Kisshu lunged at Ganache attacking him head on, the other two aliens had to pull Kisshu back to stop him from injuring him. Ganache made a run for the city, realizing that things were not going to change if he did not take matters into his own hands. Kisshu broke free and flew like lightning in the direction Ganache went, and likewise so did the other two aliens "Did you see what I think I just saw?" Ichigo muttered unsure of what was going on. All the Mews stood in a daze at the unusual sight. "I saw what you saw but I didn't understand a word of it." Mint echoed her confusion. "Interesting, they seemed to be using a language I'm unfamiliar with. It must be their native tongue." The Mews turned to see Akasaka and Shirogane stepping into the sight. It was Shirogane who spoke. They had been watching since the cat had been freed from the parasite alien. "I wonder who that blue alien was, he looked Kisshu's age na no da. Why did he attack the Chimera Anima like that all of a sudden na no da?" Pudding was more curious than confused. "It seems to be a new alien, another problem to be had. Although there seems to be some dissension within their ranks." Shirogane replied bluntly and without much thought on the matter, or so it appeared. Ichigo turned on her heels, "In that case we better get back to the café, it's getting very late and we don't have all day to stand here confused." She was in an unusually chipper mood, despite the fight. Ichigo had a date with her beloved 'Aoyama-kun,' as she often addressed him, tomorrow at noon. Just the thought could brighten her up like the stars at midnight As the Mews returned to the café, Nobody spoke. Their heads were too busy trying to calculate what had just happened between the aliens, and who the blue alien was. It was going to be a rough night, for everyone. This fight had been completely in vain, no Mew Aqua had even been present at the site. Whether or not this new character is a threat, is yet to be seen. At least the sunset isn't phased by the chaos in the air, it sat on the Tokyo horizon as beautiful as ever. Truly a diamond in the rough This is my first fanfiction, an not a very experienced writer. Constructive criticism is appreciated The next chapter is coming soon, I'll post a link here: ____ When it's completed (sorry this is taking so long, I've had testing and things at school in the way. Needed to study and stuff. Summary page: Tokyo Mew Mew, the Discarded Chapters. Category:Stories Category:Chapters and Episodes Category:AcaraKat